


sour

by yty



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yty/pseuds/yty
Summary: jaeyoon's got a sharp tongue.





	sour

**Author's Note:**

> this is very old. new fic(s?) coming soon maybe.

youngkyun thought he had jaeyoon figured out. jaeyoon is the soft-faced hyung with the cute smile and the dimples, the hyung who can almost but not really speak english, the one with the diva tendencies who still managed to be gentle and understanding whenever any of his members needed. or so he thought. youngkyun never would have pegged jaeyoon as anything other than the lightly assertive dom juho’s frequent (and unwarrented) sex stories would lead him to believe.

“lightly assertive,” youngkyun imagined, wouldn’t warrant such rough treatment so quickly. it had only taken a couple kisses and a few too many accidental-on-purpose whines for hands to shove under shirts, pants yanked down just enough. his pink haired hyung is unforgiving, all take and no give. 

and the hand pressing his face into the mirror says baek juho is a fucking liar.

his cheek is smashed against the smooth surface, wet with drool and tears. his face slides across the mirror slightly with each of his hyung’s powerful thrusts. the muscles in his neck are screaming for release from the awkward position, but the strong grip on his hip keeps him in place, makes him sit there and take it like a good little whore.

“isn’t that right?’ jaeyoon’s rich voice drips malice.

youngkyun pants out a yesyesyes, your little whore, that makes jaeyoon scoff down at him.

“mine.” he repeats lowly, as if he’s got no clue as to what the word means. “what makes you think i would ever want you?”

he starts to pound harder into the smaller boy. youngkyun squeals just a little, feeling a surge of heat rush to his cheeks.

“you do, hyung.”

jaeyoon stops his movements. the hand holding the younger against the mirror momentarily caresses the flushed skin, moves up to fist into his damp hair once the boy starts to lean into the touch. he feels the warmth of jaeyoon’s lips against the shell of his ear.

“do you really believe you’re enough for me?

youngkyun clenches around the length inside him. 

“of course.” he drags out each syllable, smiling to himself.

youngkyun lets out a sob when jaeyoon makes his scalp sting. 

“you’ll never be.” he pushes youngkyun’s face forward to smear the other cheek in wet. “not when we have pretty taeyangie at home.” he nips at the shell of youngkyun’s ear, kisses his temple.

“look at your tiny ass, you wish you could be like him.”

and a fresh wave of tears starts along with jaeyoon’s resumed thrusts. of course it’s taeyang. perfect, always willing taeyang. the older continues his shaming, almost gentle in tone compared to the sloppy, quickening movements of his hips. but, as much as the brunette would rather not admit it, he likes it. never quite sure why. all he knows is he wants it, so fucking badly.

but jaeyoon shifts and the new angle nearly makes youngkyun black out, the boy’s cries and the slapping of skin on skin drowning out the harsh words. youngkyun’s toes curl. he does as best as he can to match the older’s bruising pace and before he can register it the younger is staring into his own tear-stained eyes. he looks a mess. 

apparently jaeyoon thinks so too.

“look at yourself, slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday hwiyoung jenehhehhdjd
> 
> (p.s. https://curiouscat.me/hwispanties :) )


End file.
